


This Man

by ThriceDeceased (JMDaniels)



Series: Reader Inserts [4]
Category: The Unbearable Weight of Massive Talent (2021)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff, Penetration, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, one (1) pussy spank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27949580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMDaniels/pseuds/ThriceDeceased
Summary: Javi likes going out of his way to spoil you every chance that he gets, following you around like a puppy and always eager to please. Occasionally, you like to coax him into being a little more rough with you.
Relationships: Javi (The Unbearable Weight of Massive Talent)/You, Javier Gutierrez/Female Reader
Series: Reader Inserts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017505
Kudos: 19





	This Man

“Do you need another drink, _princesa_?”

You opened your eyes, looking up at Javi through your sunglasses. He’d been looking so deliciously soft all day, hair curly and windswept, loose linen shirt unbuttoned to show off his warm, tanned chest and the thin, gold chain he always wore. He was smiling at you, squinting a bit. The man always misplaced his own sunglasses.

You glanced at the nearly empty glass on the table next to your lounge chair. “Not yet. I like to space out my mojitos,” you told him, gently touching his hand as you returned his smile. “You make them so well, I’d be a mess if I didn’t pace myself in this heat.”

He got all bashful and pleased at that before he met your eyes again. “Only the best for you, of course,” he said. 

You watched him walk away until he disappeared in the house, his own glass in hand. It was a particularly lazy day for the two of you. Drinking, swimming, and laying out under the sun were the only things on the agenda. But you were considering another activity you wanted to add to that list.

Standing up smoothly, you slipped your flip flops on and headed inside.

As expected, Javi was at the bar, humming to himself as he squeezed fresh lime juice into his glass. He glanced over, giving you a knowing look. “Change your mind about having another?”

You took your sunglasses off and set them on the bar top as your eyes wandered over his exposed skin. “Wondering what else is on the menu, actually.”

His gaze snapped back up to you at the suggestive note in your voice. He visibly swallowed as he searched your face. “What are you in the mood for, _hermosa_?”

Humming thoughtfully, you pursed your lips and slowly made your way around the bar toward him.  
He set the little citrus press down as you got closer, attention solely on you.

You made a show of looking over the various contents of the bar, lightly tracing your fingers along a few of the bottles as if trying to decide. When you finally reached him, you splayed a hand on his bare chest and met his heated gaze with a sigh. “I think I’ll need something a little stronger, Daddy,” you pouted. The faint hitch in his breath was enough to spark warmth in your core. You stepped closer, between him and the counter, and slid your hand down his side. He immediately caught hold of your hips.

“You need something stronger, _princesa_?” he rumbled, eyes dark.

You bit your lip and nodded, your free hand coming up to play with his curls. “I want to _feel_ it, Daddy.”

He squeezed your hips, his jaw rocking. “Then I’ll make sure you feel it,” he promised.

Before you could take a full breath to prepare, he was on you, kissing roughly. It was all teeth and tongue as he pressed you harder into the counter. He grasped the nape of your neck with one hand, the other hiking your leg up to hook around his hip so he could grind against you. You hardly had enough air to gasp at the sensation, and you would’ve lost your balance if he didn’t already have you pinned in place.

He squeezed the back of your neck, forcing you to tilt your head back so he could suck a mark under your jaw, growling against your throat. “Is this what you needed, sweet girl?” 

He shifted his stance, putting himself squarely between your open legs, and ground into you, the thin material of your swimsuit bunching against the seam of his shorts and rubbing your clit roughly.

“Daddy, please,” you whimpered, instinctively trying to close your legs, but his position kept them spread open.

“What, _princesa_? Please what?”

You squirmed in his hold, face warm from more than the sun. “I need more, _please,_ Daddy,” you whined.

“More? You want _more_?,” he snapped. “I’ve done everything for you. Got you that nice pool, all those pretty swimsuits, made your drinks. And the second I come in here to make something for myself, you suddenly need Daddy to take care of you again?” His hand on your thigh squeezed tight enough to bruise. “So fucking greedy. Can’t find anyone else that fucks you right, huh, _princesa_? Need your Daddy’s cock so bad you just couldn’t wait.” He pressed impossibly closer, grinding himself harder against your pussy until you cried out. “You feel that? You’re gonna let me fuck you right here, aren’t you, sweet girl? Right up against this bar.”

You could only nod desperately, need pooling hot between your thighs.

He snarled at you, yanking loose the tie that secured your top around the back of your neck. “Such an impatient, greedy slut.”

Clinging to him with one hand clutching the fabric of his shirt and the other on his hot skin, nails digging into his back, you tried to rock against him, create more friction. He pulled your top down and immediately leaned in to capture a nipple in his mouth, sparking new heat as his teeth grazed the hard peak.

You arched back, rising shakily onto your toes as you closed your eyes against the sting of tears, choking out a gasp at the intensity of it all. 

He moved to the other nipple and your high keen filled the room. The ache in your cunt turned sharp as you held onto Javi. “I need you, Daddy. Need you so bad,” you sobbed.

He released your nipple with a low laugh. “I’m right here, _princesa_. Now you’re just greedy for things you already have.” He _tsked,_ shaking his head at you. “You want my cock so much, let’s see if you’re ready for it.”

Your eyes widened as he angled your hips so he could shove his hand between your legs. He pressed his fingers right up against your clit through your swimsuit bottoms, making you whine and wriggle.

“Tell me what you are,” he said firmly, staring you down, keeping that constant pressure.

Eye watering, it took a moment before you could muster any response. “Daddy’s greedy little whore,” you whimpered.

He gritted his teeth. “You can do better than that.” Shoving your bottoms aside, he slid his fingers through your slick folds and obscenely spread you open. “Look at you,” he sneered. “You probably ruined this pretty swimsuit so you can get a new one, didn’t you?” He didn’t give you a chance to answer before he was sliding two fingers deep into your cunt.

Your mouth fell open, eyes squeezed shut as you let out a high, desperate moan.

His fingers curled and you wanted to scream. “Now, convince me. _Tell me what you are._ ”

You clenched tight around his fingers at the dark tone. “I’m Daddy’s greedy little whore!” you repeated, voice too high as a tear finally slipped free.

He hummed in satisfaction, drawing his fingers out of you. “That’s right, _princesa_.” He gave your pussy a swat with his slick fingers, sending a hot jolt through your entire body and leaving a steady ache in your clit. He didn’t bother doing more than pulling down the waistband of his trunks, his cock hot where it brushed your inner thigh. “You’re gonna take it all, sweet girl. I know that pussy’s just as greedy as you are,” he told you, bumping the head against your sensitive clit.

You cried out, your muscles tightening around nothing. Forcing your eyes open, you looked down between the two of you, at his thick cock just barely parting you to gather slick. You were already panting and the sight knocked any remaining air right out of you. Some part of you never believed he’d actually fit, no matter how many times you watched his cock sink into you. He was only just lining himself up and it already felt like you were drooling.

You shuddered as he pressed forward, nails digging into his back again as he worked you open on his cock.

“That’s it,” Javi praised. “Be still for me, _mi ángel_.”

Despite the fact that your foot was beginning to tingle with numbness from your leg being lifted around his hip, you did what you were told, moaning softly. You took the relative calm as your opportunity to slide your hands up into his hair, the curls soft and slightly damp with sweat.

He drew back the slightest bit before easing in an inch deeper. The stretch of it had your mind fogging with arousal. It was an easy rhythm of push and pull until he was buried to the hilt in your hot cunt, both of you straining to catch your breath. 

You looked at him with half-lidded eyes, gaze catching on his parted lips.

His fingers grazed your cheek. “Feel good, _princesa_?” he asked softly.

You nodded, wetting your lips as you locked eyes with him. “So good, Daddy.”

You leaned into one another. This kiss was softer than the first, more tender. A temporary break from the intensity that brought you back to reality, his bruising grip on your thigh sliding down to cup your ass gently. The feeling of his soft hair as you combed your fingers through it made you smile, heart warming at the light scratch of his facial hair. This was one of the best ways the two of you prepared for the next part.

His hand settled back around your nape as you drew apart. He took one last moment to lightly bump his nose against yours before his grip tightened.

An excited shiver raced up your spine.

“You’re gonna feel me for days, sweet girl.” He pulled out a few inches and slammed forward, forcing a gasp out of you. “I know what this pussy needs,” he growled.

The pace he set was punishing and harsh, fingers digging into the flesh of your ass as he pounded into you. You couldn’t do much other than hold on.

He hiked your leg up higher, forcing you open wider so he could hit that much deeper, slamming into you so hard that the bottles around you rattled and clanked together. He squeezed his fingers under the hinge of your jaw to keep your head tilted back so he could suck little bruises into your neck and chest.

You moaned wordlessly, the pleasure of each thrust sharp and overwhelming. The leg still supporting you was beginning to shake and you clung tighter to Javi as he somehow went faster. 

Fresh tears rolled down your cheeks as you desperately tried to catch your breath, your flip flop falling off at some point with Javi’s manic thrusts rattling you to your core.

He grunted roughly next to your ear, cursing when you pulled at his hair.

You could feel his pace falter slightly whenever he’d look down.

“You just fucking take it,” he groaned. “ _Mi ángel perfecto._ ”

His hips snapped into you hard and you cried out. The rough, irregular pressure on your clit kept you on the edge and unable to actually tip over it. You could hardly hear your own sobs over the static in your head as he pushed your body to its limits.

Your leg was close to giving out beneath you when he finally neared his end. He slowed up but kept driving into you just as hard.

“Need you to come, _princesa_ ,” he panted. “This sweet pussy feels so good.” 

You squirmed weakly, mewling out a plea.

He let go of your neck and reached between your legs instead, rubbing tight circles against your clit.  
Sobbing openly, your muscles squeezed around his cock.

“There you go. Come for me,” he commanded.

Your whole body felt drawn in tight, a coil ready to spring apart. He rubbed harder, giving you that final push over the edge. He fucked you through your orgasm, white noise filling your head and bursts of light flashing behind your eyelids.

He followed after a few moments, leaning into you as he came hard, pulsing in the wet heat of your cunt.

You groaned quietly at the sensation, feeling too wrung out to move. You don’t know how long it was before he slipped out of you, but you could feel his release mixing with the slick on your inner thigh.

“You okay?” asked Javi, his touch light and tender once again as he lowered your leg from its place around his hip. He quickly tucked himself back into his shorts.

You winced a little at the dull ache of your foot hitting the floor, your eyes still closed. “Okay,” you assured in a strained voice.

He pressed a soft kiss to your cheek. “You were so good,” he told you. “Is that what you wanted, _princesa_? Was it too much?”

Opening your eyes slowly, you offered a satisfied little smile. “It was perfect, Daddy.”

The relief in his eyes melted your heart. “Good. That’s good.” He gave you one of those bashful grins, carefully pulling you away from the counter and rubbing a warm, soothing hand down your back to ease any soreness from being shoved against the bar so roughly. “I could get the tub ready, if you want.”

You fixed him with a sly look. “Only if you’ll join me,” you told him, hooking a finger into the thin chain around his neck.

A flush spread across his face as his eyes widened. “I-I can do that.”

You almost wanted to roll your eyes. _This man._

“Should we go?” he asked, clearly trying to tamp down his own eagerness.

Drawing him into a quick kiss, you sighed. “I need a minute.” The flicker of concern on his face made you continue. “ _For some reason,_ one of my legs has pretty intense pins and needles right now.”

His flush deepened. “Oh. _Lo siento, princesa._ ”

You shook your head, laughing softly. One of these days, you were going to figure out how he managed to switch from ultra authoritative mode to his usual all-consuming devotion so quickly. Even if you never understood it, you did know that you wouldn’t trade him for the world.


End file.
